This invention relates to a method of elimination of interference created on CDR/W run-out motors on sledge servers, in particular to a method for elimination of run-out factors on CDR/W spindle motors with CDs.
Whereas CDR/Ws are in wide use on A/V and computer data systems in our daily life and these systems are key equipment to playing A/V data and access to computer information; however, in the CDR/W access mechanism, steadiness of the configuration of the synchronous motor that drives the CD to spin and the CD would be key to accuracy and quality of dada reading and writing on them; as a result, sound configuration and adjustment of the motor and the CD would be critical.
Nevertheless, in known CDR/Ws, regardless a CDR/W or a CD-ROM, under data access mode or play mode, a different configuration of CD and CDR/W motor would create different run-out factors, which would affect the sledge server control signals, forcing the control signals emitted by the sledge controllers experience tolerances because of these factors, examples are variable current levels and phases that would make the photo head deviate and when a CD is being played or data accessed, trip, wrong data and unsteady play would result.
In the production line, when a manually selected motor is used for tests and adjustments, with the purpose of minimizing working hours, labor and cost; besides, experienced hands and tests are not enough to eliminate all run-out factors created by the configuration of CDs and motors, as when the CD is running, said run-out would result to keep the CDR/W from running smoothly.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a method of elimination of interference created on CDR/W run-out motors on sledge servers, so that the run-out factors created between CDR/W motor and the CD could be fully eliminated.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a method of elimination of interference created on CDR/W run-out motors on sledge servers, by means of the configuration of closed-circuit speed evaluating device and run-out evaluating device as well as the compensation control mode, run-out factors created by different configurations of CDR/W and CD motors could be eliminated successfully.
Still another objective of the invention is to provide a method of elimination of interference created on CDR/W run-out motors on sledge servers, for automatic elimination of run-out factors without going through manual tests and adjustments, before minimizing labor, working hours and cost required by the production of CDR/Ws.